1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels of the spin cast-type and, more particularly, to structure for snubbing a fishing line to facilitate casting.
2. Background Art
Fishing reels of the spin cast-type have been around for decades. Typically, spin cast reels have a substantially closed housing for containing the reel operating mechanism. The operating mechanism contains a shiftable spinner head which is rotatable to direct line onto a spool. By the depression of a thumb button, the spinner head is advanced forwardly to snub fishing line, extending forwardly from the spool and out of the housing, against an inner surface of the housing to allow the fishing rod and reel to be cocked and thereafter thrust to effect a cast.
Typically, the spinner head and line snubbing surface are made from hard material, such as hard plastic or metal. When the spinner head is shifted against the line snubbing surface, a substantial force must be imparted to positively hold the line so that it does not escape as the user cocks the rod and reel.
One problem that has plagued the industry is that of the spinner head nicking the line as the line is snubbed. This creates a point of weakness which may result in line failure.
Another problem in the prior art devices, particularly those which contact metal to metal between the spinner head and line snubbing surface, is that the line may be ineffectively grasped. For example, if there is any irregularity in the spinner head and/or snubbing surface, the line may be only weakly squeezed therebetween. As the user cocks the rod and reel, the line may slip. The line may become flattened as it pays out slightly while being squeezed between the spinner head and line snubbing surface.
One solution to the above problem has been to provide a high friction, resilient surface on one of the spinner head and line snubbing surface. This resilient surface allows the line to be positively gripped without being deformed.
One such exemplary structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,011, to Christensen et al. Christensen et al employ an elastomeric ring for line snubbing purposes. While positive line snubbing occurs with such a structure, placement of the ring during manufacture is relatively difficult. Further, the elastomeric ring may inhibit line payout during a cast.